U.S. Pat. No. 3,592,779 described a very desirable process for making active carbon. When this process was attempted on a commercial scale, the time required to activate the carbon material was surprisingly long when one vent was used during carbonization in a multiple hearth furnace. The present invention was made during the search to discover the problem that created this unduly long activation time and the search for a solution to the problem found.